


stardust city rain

by tincanspaceship



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, it’s j/7 if you pretend like i wrote the second chapter, star trek picard where is janeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/pseuds/tincanspaceship
Summary: Seven of Nine is ready for just a little bit of righteous revenge.Okay, maybe more than a little.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	stardust city rain

**Author's Note:**

> seven is a lesbian it’s true i heard it from janeway herself

_ Just once _ , Seven thinks,  _ could I have a girlfriend that doesn't pull some shit? _

She dusts off the phasers from Picard out of instinct, then surreptitiously slips her code disks into the charging ports. The guns whir and click for a few moments, unsure of what to do with the upgrades, before settling back down. 

_ I don’t trust her,  _ Kathryn had said, fifteen years ago.  _ I think she’s trouble.  _

Kathryn was right. Kathryn was always right about her girlfriends. 

Seven stalls for the program to properly adjust by poking at a weak spot with Picard - humanity, are they really human anymore?

_ Seven,  _ Kathryn said, calling her in the dead of night on their encrypted line,  _ she’s in the ‘Fleet database.  _ Seven listened to what her captain said, fear pulsing stronger at her cyborg heart the more she explained. A tech scavenger of the filthiest kind - an augment-vulture, ripping the non-person parts out of people for a tidy profit. Seven was the specimen of a lifetime, and oh, her jawpiece  _ alone _ could fetch half a million bars, not to mention the more complex pieces of machinery. To think, she thought Bjayzl really cared, the heartless fucker. 

She thanks Picard for giving her the rifles, then adjusts the blasters to stun. The transport envelopes her in a soft, silvery glow. 

She broke up with Bjayzl the next morning, citing the woman’s excessive drinking and random disappearances as excuse. Bjayzl called her a hypocrite. 

The blasters fire at the bodyguards. They’re only stunned - Seven doesn’t kill people like them. Bjayzl, on the other hand. Seven sets the guns to their new setting, colloquially referred to as  _ dustburn _ for both its result and its unpleasant sensation. 

Kathryn was right about Bjayzl. She was right about the Andorian girlfriend who couldn’t commit, the Vulcan girlfriend who couldn’t stand Seven’s lack of understanding of social behaviour, the Bajoran girlfriend who was dealing with too much shit from the war, the quiet Human girlfriend who sold snakeleaf laced with worse under the table at her bookstore, the Romulan girlfriend who never really wanted her anyway. 

Bjayzl stalls, and Seven has none of it. When she kills, she worries about her humanity, about her morals, but Bjayzl’s death doesn’t give her any crisis of spirit. The guards rush in, and Seven stuns them, too, before stepping out into the bright (and slightly rainy) streets of Freecloud in search of the next shuttle to Earth. 


End file.
